clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sharkbate/Midnight Crisis
Can you make sure I am actaully in this one? Last time I signed up but never heard of the movie again lol. --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 22:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, I had the entire script, but my computer crashed, literally, on the floor... All the info I had was deleted. I promise this one will happen. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 22:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I wanna be in it too! I am the ghost! Brookelas [[User talk:Brookelas|'Hi!]] I knew something must have happened lol. Apparently, I have been downgraded to "Friend" instead of "Best friend.". Do us friends get some screeen time?(weird question, yes, but I'm just curious. I am also excited.) --'''Teltu Talk 2 da master of Pie! 01:41, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was adding another part, so yeah. --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 03:19, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm getting excited for this! I hope people fill up those minor roles so we can start. THE SUSPENSE IS KILLIN ME!!! --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 16:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Every roles is full, but is this a Club Penguin Movie? It would be cool if there was one...and their would be famous penguins too. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:48, October 14, 2009 (UTC) awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww i never get told about these! let me know when the movies done so i can feel bad! it would make me feel better if i could be movies! aren't we friends shark? --'E'''u'r'o'''p'e'a'Talk to me 23:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Of course! I never alerted anyone about this, so you're not the only. I never had time to alert anyone. I'm so sorry. I'll reserve a super awesome spot for you when I think of one, okay? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Wow! Im going to be a Book Room Scientist! (And dont remove me!) --Squishy 18:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) A message from the book room scientist! Hey! You should use the CPW chatbox durring the show for disscussion! Also, here is some pics of my penguin dressed up for the show! Image:Book_Room_Scientist.png|My player card File:Book_Room_scientist_avatar.png|My penguin avatar! File:Book_Room_scentist_shelf.png|My penguin in the book room! --Squishy 20:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh oh I know! I could be like a penguin who is friends with the main character and the two friends(aka you, hat, and teltu) and when the havoc starts you can like pretend to call me and i can help make a plan of what to do! Think about it, k?--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 01:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Just cannot wait! Only 2 more people and we can start! Please do it on a weekend, I have school on weekdays. And 10 am - 9 pm PST works best for me. --Squishy 03:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) My First Time in a Video that will be on Youtube! Hey! Are we gonna do the play tommorrow? Oh! And this is my FIRST time being in a video, so PLZ show me on the vid, PLZ!--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 02:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey Sharkbate. I signed myself up for the Lighthouse Keeper so message me on my talk when we start filming. Try to do it late GMT on weekends, so it's suitable for you Sharkbate and of course those outside of your time zone like me. Anyways, incase the Club Penguin's fliter prevents any messages being said, we will put IRC on the background then say stuff like "Cut" and "Action" in the background, in case something happens ingame. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 10:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Filming Started '''ATTENTION!' FILMING HAS STARTED! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 03:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Im unregistered,can i still be in?Can I wear Fireman shirt only and my white puffle NinjaPuffie (If not forget it - _ -) PLEASE!!! huh? I don't see my name on cast list? What happened?--'Daisy13103''' Wait, what did you say? 19:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) >:( Why did yo say that if I don't respond within 24 hours, I would be removed from the roles, then, while it was still time to respond, you kicked be out of my role! --Squishy Shop! Talk! 01:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC)